Una noche como cualquier otra
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Días después de haber abandonado Water Seven, a Nami le llega la hora de montar guardia y velar el sueño de sus camaradas. Por suerte o por desgracia para ella, la noche transcurre con total normalidad...bueno, más o menos.


Disclaimer: Por si a algún alma cándida le quedan dudas a estas alturas, One Piece es creación de Eiichirô Oda, es decir, que ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen en lo más mínimo.

Aviso: Fic post-capítulo 438.  
Y, antes de empezar, feliz 2007 a todo el mundo :)

* * *

**Una noche como cualquier otra. **

A bordo del recién estrenado Thousand Sunny, y en el interior de uno de sus camarotes, uno de los piratas Sombrero de Paja hacía equilibrios tratando de hacerse con un arcano objeto de sabiduría.

- Hmm…Vamos a ver: éste; ese otro no, que lo he leído ya, y…éste de aquí. – De puntillas, y con cierto esfuerzo, Nami logró hacerse con un volumen de mediano grosor que, seleccionado sin saberlo como compañero de vigilia de la muchacha, reposaba hasta entonces tranquilamente sobre la repisa más elevada de la estantería que constituía su pequeña biblioteca. Posándolo sobre el escritorio junto a un segundo tomo, permaneció unos segundos con la mirada fija en el conjunto. – Supongo que con esto tendré suficiente para pasar la noche medio entretenida.

Con un breve suspiro, recogió ambos libros y salió de su habitación en dirección al palo mayor, en lo alto del cual habría de montar guardia durante toda la noche. No era lo habitual, aunque desde el repentino ataque de la Marina días atrás, justo al abandonar Water Seven, habían tomado tal medida por cautela y justo aquella noche, para su desgracia, le tocaba a ella el turno.

Por curiosidad, echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de comenzar a ascender por la tabla de jarcias en dirección a la cabina. Si bien había oscurecido ya, podía percibirse todavía cierta actividad por parte de alguno de los miembros de la tripulación: un golpeteo procedente de la popa, ahogado de vez en cuando por los versos de una absurda canción, desvelaba la posición de Franky, realizando seguramente alguna pequeña tarea de mantenimiento. La luz de la cocina y el sonido cerámico de platos entrechocando, asimismo, revelaban la presencia en ella todavía de Sanji. Por último, y si bien no podía calificarse como de "actividad" propiamente dicha (aunque se tratara de una de sus ocupaciones principales) Zoro dormía profundamente en la proa del barco, recostado sobre la borda.

Ya en el puesto de vigilancia, que más parecía un pequeño apartamento en el que no se había escatimado en comodidades que lo que en realidad era, Nami oteó la vasta extensión marítima que los rodeaba, aprovechando al máximo la visibilidad que permitían tanto una luna en un avanzado cuarto creciente y los numerosos puntos de luz que salpicaban un firmamento en gran parte despejado, como una serie de pequeños focos ubicados a lo largo del barco. Ante la ausencia de cualquier posible motivo de alerta, optó por abrir uno de los libros que había llevado consigo, y se enfrascó en una lectura ligera. Al cabo de un rato, decidió tomarse una pausa, y abriendo las ventanas, una suave brisa la recibió al asomarse por una de ellas, en un nuevo examen de los alrededores.

Ante la aparente falta de novedad, esbozó una ligera mueca de aburrimiento. No por afán de aventuras -eso se lo dejaba a Luffy, Zoro o incluso Usopp y Chopper -, sino porque hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación bien durmiendo tranquilamente, o bien trazando algún mapa, a tener que pasar toda la noche en vela. En el barco, todavía permanecía el resplandor procedente del interior de la cocina, pero el martilleo se había extinguido ya, no así la irritante melodía: por el contrario, podía oírse con mayor claridad, a medida que Franky se aproximaba por la cubierta, intercalando pasos de baile no menos extraños. Al tercer _"¿te sientes súper, nena? Pues vente con Frrranky y él te hará...oh yeahhh"_, Nami se sintió incapaz de reprimirse:

- ¿No es un poco tarde para ponerse a cantar en medio de la cubierta?

- ¡Nunca es tarde si el ritmo llama a tu puerta, hermana! – Una de sus poses remató el cuadro que formaba. Nami agradeció que fuera de noche y no pudiera ver la escena con todo lujo de detalles.

- Puedes despertar a Zoro. - la navegante señaló en dirección al espadachín, quien permanecía profundamente dormido. Divertida, añadió: - No me gustaría estar en tu lugar si ocurriera.

- ¿Éste? Míralo... Ahora mismo no lo despertaría ni aunque me pusiera a gritarle al oído con un altavoz. Además, ya me iba.

Nami sonrió: Franky tenía razón a medias. El espadachín era muy capaz de atravesar una tormenta, naufragar y acabar en una isla desierta sin dejar de roncar en todo el trayecto y, por el contrario, de despertarse con el batir de alas de una mosca de suponerle eso una amenaza real.

El excéntrico carpintero continuó con su baile y su canción hasta que desapareció rumbo a su habitación. La joven pelirroja, por su parte, permaneció asomada a la ventana por unos instantes, abstraída en el hemisferio celeste, y preguntándose por la suerte de complejos mecanismos que regían Grand Line que hacían imposible ya no sólo orientarse por medio de una brújula, sino a través del conocimiento de la posición de las estrellas, como llevaba haciéndose desde los propios comienzos de la navegación.

Reflexionando sobre tales preguntas, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse llamó su atención: Sanji acababa de salir de la cocina y, semienvuelto en la penumbra encendió un cigarrillo, apoyado sobre la pared de madera. No tardó en percibir el contorno de la muchacha en la ventana de la cabina.

- Ohhh…mi hermosa Nami, padeciendo cautiverio, como la princesa encerrada en una torre mientras aguarda por su príncipe encantado. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Ignorando el énfasis en la palabra "príncipe", la respuesta en la mente de la navegante no se hizo esperar: _"¿Qué tal si haces guardia en mi lugar?"_. No tenía la menor duda de que el cocinero aceptaría sin rechistar con tan sólo ponerle ojos tiernos. Pero recordó que, además de una jornada intensiva cocinando y limpiando platos, se había encargado él mismo de la vigilancia la noche anterior. Invadida por un poco usual ramalazo de escrúpulos, optó por un deseo algo más tangible.

- ¿Podrías prepararme una taza de café?

- ¡De mil amores! Cualquier cosa es poco para expresar la devoción de mi amor por ti… – Sanji corrió de nuevo a la cocina, y no tardó más de dos minutos en subir por la malla hasta entrar a la cabina con todo un termo y un pequeño plato con pastas. – También te he traído un bocado, para acompañar, o por si te entra el hambre.

- Muchas gracias, Sanji. Eres un cielo. – Al oír el cumplido acompañado de la cortés sonrisa de Nami al tomar una de las pastas, para el aludido, en comparación, los más seductores cantos de las sirenas quedaban al nivel del graznido de un cuervo afónico.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti, bella entre las bellas?‍¿Tienes frío, hambre, sed? O, si te sientes sola y necesitas algo de compañía, podría quedarme un rato...

- Así está bien. Gracias otra vez.

- Ah, de acuerdo. - Con una ligera expresión de decepción en su rostro, Sanji se dispuso a salir del puesto de vigilancia. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, añadió: - …Pero, de verdad, si necesitas cualquier c…

- Serás el primero al que llame.

Murmurando un "Me ama, no cabe duda" abandonó finalmente la cabina, y ya había puesto un pie sobre un flechaste cuando un bisbiseo debajo coreado por pasos lo alertó y devolvió junto a la navegante, sin hacer ruido.

- Me parece que me voy a quedar unos minutos más, si no te importa. No hagas ruido, Nami. – Haciendo señas a una desconcertada pelirroja para que guardara silencio, apagó la luz y se agazapó bajo una ventana, levantándose ocasionalmente para lanzar fugaces miradas a la cubierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Nami, intranquila por el repentino cambio en el cocinero.‍ - ‍¿Se nos ha colado alguien?

- Sshhh…Más o menos.

La joven se asomó cuidadosamente a la ventana por la cual Sanji se encontraba… ¿espiando? Dos siluetas que no tardó en reconocer avanzaban sigilosamente en dirección a la cocina. El cocinero, por su parte, aguardó pacientemente, sin perder la calma. En cuanto la intrusión en su santuario particular se hizo efectiva al abrirse la puerta de la cocina, su única reacción fue encender un segundo cigarrillo. Nami no pudo evitar compararlo con un depredador al acecho, esperando el momento preciso para caer sobre su presa.

Y el momento preciso llegó poco después, cuando su presa, o mejor dicho, sus presas, comenzaron a proferir alaridos de dolor.

- ¡Ja, lo sabía…como si los hubiera parido! - El "depredador" bajó de un salto hasta la cubierta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se internó en la cocina. A esto le sucedió el ruido de golpes, y nuevos gritos. - ¿Pero os creéis que soy gilipollas o qué, par de imbéciles?‍¡Usopp, dame esa ganzúa!‍¡Luffy, que te estoy viendo!‍¿Estás cubierto de ratoneras y todavía tienes el valor de hurgar en los tarros delante de mis narices?

Nuevos golpes, probablemente el impacto de sendas patadas, se hicieron claramente audibles, y las dos siluetas de antes no tardaron en salir de la cocina casi en volandas.

- P…perdón… No lo haremos más…

- Ya, eso decís siempre. Largaos a dormir de una puñetera vez… ¡Y al que se le ocurra salir de la habitación en lo que queda de noche lo acribillaré a patadas!

- ¿Y si tenemos que salir a mear?

- ¡Os lo hacéis encima! - Cambiando radicalmente de actitud, Sanji se giró en dirección al palo mayor y miró hacia arriba: - Namiiiiii, mi dulce Nami…me temo que debo irme con estos dos idiotas. Siento no poder quedarme por más tiempo, pero nuestras provisiones están en juego. ¡Y recuerda llamarme si deseas cualquier cosa!

- Intentaré ser fuerte... – agitando levemente la mano, la ladrona y navegante se despidió de sus tres camaradas.

Todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios tras lo sucedido, volvió su vista hacia Zoro, que permanecía rendido al sueño sin haberse alterado en lo más mínimo por el amago fallido de atracar la nevera a manos de Luffy y Usopp. Su mirada dejó pronto al espadachín, quien en las circunstancias actuales le suscitaba el interés de un tablón de madera, escudriñó una vez más sin novedad alguna el océano y la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, y terminó posándose sobre los árboles de mandarinas traídos desde Cocoyashi, su pueblo adoptivo. Hacerlo la retrotrajo de inmediato a su infancia con Bellemere y Nojiko, recogiendo mandarinas o haciendo rabiar a Gen. Tras su periplo al servicio de Arlong, tales memorias se le antojaban aún más vagas y lejanas, y si bien gracias a Luffy y los demás aquél no era ya más que un mal recuerdo, por culpa del gyojin le habían sido arrebatadas demasiadas cosas. Notando cómo, inconscientemente, había llevado su mano al hombro con el tatuaje del molinillo y la mandarina, y con la impresión de que la nostalgia amenazaba con hacer mella en su estado de ánimo, decidió finalmente regresar a la lectura, con la firme intención de no dejarla en lo que restaba de noche salvo causa de fuerza mayor: si la mayor fuente de alarma, al fin y al cabo, la iba a constituir el propio capitán tratando de robar comida, no valía la pena permanecer alerta constantemente.

Su propósito tuvo éxito durante un tiempo, hasta que comenzó a sentir cómo sus ojos no parecían muy por la labor de cooperar. Lamentando el no haber llevado consigo las gafas, y demasiado perezosa como para bajar a su camarote a recogerlas, optó por tomarse un descanso. Tomando una de las pastas de Sanji entre sus dientes, apagó la luz, y abriendo una de las ventanas, se abandonó a la caricia de la agradable brisa que soplaba en aquellos momentos. ¿Cuánto le quedaba hasta el amanecer? Comenzó a calcular mentalmente, y conjeturó que no debían de pasar más de una, dos horas a lo sumo de medianoche. El área de Grand Line que estaban atravesando podía calificarse como de otoñal por el clima de que habían disfrutado los días precedentes, de lo que dedujo con resignación que todavía le restaban varias horas: demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

_"Debería haber aceptado la propuesta de Sanji. Al menos tendría algo de conversación.", _pensó, dejando escapar un bostezo. Sabía perfectamente que la intención de aquél, en el fondo, no era tan desinteresada como aparentaba, pero su caballerosidad le impediría ponerle un dedo encima sin su consentimiento, y en las ocasiones en que el cocinero "del amor" se quitaba de encima dicho apelativo resultaba un interlocutor excepcional. Nami comenzaba incluso a barajar lo que hubiera ocurrido de haber puesto solución a su aburrimiento tal y como seguramente habría fantaseado el propio Sanji –después de todo, una no era de piedra y tenía también ciertas necesidades, y el cocinero no era para nada despreciable– cuando nuevamente una sombra, más discreta y silenciosa de lo que antes habían sido Luffy y Usopp, hizo acto de presencia en el césped de cubierta, caminando hacia la proa.

La silueta alargada y esbelta era fácilmente reconocible; un rayo de luna delator terminó de disipar cualquier duda, y Nico Robin se detuvo sobre la barandilla, contemplando apaciblemente el horizonte. A un lado, Zoro, cuyo sueño, que se había mantenido absolutamente imperturbable a lo largo de la noche, habría dado motivos a cualquiera que no lo conociese para darlo por muerto, comenzaba a desperezarse con parsimonia.

La navegante, que observaba la escena con curiosidad, no pudo sino sorprenderse de tal hecho: donde los ruidosos acordes de la canción de Franky al irse, donde un aparatoso intento frustrado de robo de comida había fracasado, la mera cercanía de la arqueóloga había logrado lo que parecía tarea imposible. Recordó sus reflexiones de unas horas atrás, durante la breve conversación con el cyborg, y concluyó con una cierta tristeza que el motivo por el que el espadachín había despertado era que, aun tras el rescate de Robin en Enies Lobby, seguía considerándola una amenaza. No es que fuera una reacción anormal en Zoro, al fin y al cabo, pero Nami confiaba en que al menos la situación hubiera mejorado algo: después de todo, la propia Robin se había sacrificado por la seguridad de todos ellos, y aquello debería ser algo a tener en cuenta. En cambio, apenas les había visto cruzar dos palabras desde que habían abandonado Water Seven. Por introvertidos que fueran ambos, se le figuraba extraño, especialmente en una tripulación tan reducida, y en un viaje en el que tenían que convivir forzosamente.

De regreso al presente más inmediato, pudo ver cómo el joven, ya en pie tras terminar de estirarse y ajustar sus katanas al haramaki, giraba la cabeza en todas las direcciones, como inspeccionando los alrededores. Cuando finalizó, comenzó a aproximarse a la posición donde se hallaba la mujer, frotándose los ojos y con la torpeza propia de quien se acaba de despertar, hasta apoyarse en la borda a no demasiada distancia de ella. Una vez allí, fue ésta la encargada de romper el hielo, aunque hablaba en un tono demasiado bajo como para que la navegante pudiera enterarse de algo.

Como para contradecir los pensamientos anteriores de Nami, Zoro continuaba la conversación, que iniciaba su curso no demasiado animada, aunque sí relativamente distendida y, eso sí, en el mismo tono casi susurrante de Robin al principio. Desde lo alto del puesto del vigía, la muchacha que los espiaba – _"estoy haciendo mi trabajo"_, se justificaba - hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder escuchar de qué hablaban, aunque no parecía que estuvieran tratando nada del otro mundo.

Pese a las dificultades para oír algo más que palabras sueltas o, hasta cierto punto, ver con mayor nitidez el cuadro que tenía presente, todo aquello la entretenía. Con frecuencia la charla se detenía, y tanto arqueóloga como espadachín permanecían por unos instantes en silencio, ambos con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del océano. Otras veces, Zoro parecía adoptar una actitud vigilante, y con disimulo se daba la vuelta, lanzando fugaces, desconfiados vistazos al resto del barco, lo que llevó a la navegante a hacerse a un lado de la ventana por la que miraba, con el fin de pasar desapercibida y poder seguir con su "labor". Por último, en ocasiones un rayo de luna delator irradiaba lo suficiente como para desvelar fugaces sonrisas y miradas de lo que hubiera podido definirse como complicidad.

De haber sido otros los implicados, Nami estaba convencida de que lo que presenciaba era un encuentro romántico. Todo apuntaba a ello: la noche, con luna y estrellas incluidas, complementándola; la furtividad de la cita (obviando, claro, la presencia por ellos desconocida de la _voyeur_), determinados gestos…O, ‍¿por qué no?, quizás sí que podría ser factible, aun tratándose de ellos. La vivaracha mente de la joven, funcionando a pleno rendimiento, encontraba con pasmosa facilidad semejanzas entre los caracteres de ambos, encontrándolos complementarios en gran medida. Incluso quedarían bien juntos, enfocándolo más visualmente. Pero entonces, reconoció, estaría obviando "detalles" como el nulo interés que el primer oficial había demostrado hasta la fecha por las mujeres -y el trato especialmente arisco hacia Robin en particular-, la genuina y generalizada desconfianza de esta última, adquirida a lo largo de una juventud tan terrible como la suya propia, y en general que, pensándolo fríamente, no veía a ninguno de ellos muy por la labor de envolverse sentimentalmente con nadie.

No, definitivamente había caído presa de fantasías típicas de una alcahueta, o una preadolescente enamoradiza, provocadas por la somnolencia que había comenzado a embargarla una media hora atrás pese a haber vaciado ya medio termo de café. Sacudió la cabeza, con la intención de vaciarla de tonterías. Era imposible que pudiera existir algo más que camaradería entre Zoro y Robin: todo parecía apuntar, simplemente, a una conversación en plena madrugada entre dos compañeros de viaje con problemas más o menos pasajeros de insomnio….

…Y justo entonces, lo que ocurrió demostró una vez más que "imposible" no era un calificativo que tuviera cabida en Grand Line.

Nami cubrió su boca con una mano reprimiendo a duras penas la exclamación que la ocasión merecía, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Preguntas y más preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, solapándose unas con otras. ¿Aquello era real, y no una jugarreta de sus sentidos? En ese caso¿desde cuándo…?‍¿cómo…?‍¿lo sabía alguien más?

Seguramente desconocedores de que estaban siendo observados, la mujer y su acompañante separaron sus rostros y retomaron sus posiciones iniciales, aunque menos alejados entre sí, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la navegante. Después de intercambiar nuevamente impresiones en una breve charla, Zoro volvió a acortar distancias, al tiempo que, deslizando una mano a través de la negra cabellera de la arqueóloga, intentaba repetir jugada. Robin, por su parte, parecía ponerle trabas a sus avances, más por una especie de travesura, como si se hiciera querer, que por falta de interés real, supuso la improvisada espectadora del flirteo.

Tales jugueteos, a juzgar por la reacción del espadachín, surtían efecto más que de sobras: poco acostumbrado a que otros eligieran por él el camino a seguir, trataba de vencer las resistencias impuestas por la mujer y salirse así con la suya. Acercándose más aún guiaba a Robin, empujándola con lentitud y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en el pasamanos, para así encontrarse en una posición de cierta superioridad, y vencer más fácilmente la diferencia de estaturas. Llevó entonces su rostro hacia el oído de aquélla, retirando en el camino un molesto mechón de pelo que lo cubría, y susurrándole algo, o mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja– desde el puesto del vigía no había forma de discernir si se trataba de una cosa u otra – fue venciendo progresivamente la falsa oposición que había presentado su cómplice. Como recompensa, esta última tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, acariciando los cortos cabellos verdes de la nuca del joven al tiempo que llevaba la mano que le quedaba libre al haramaki.

Los contactos, aunque comedidos, se hacían más apasionados a cada momento. Los dedos de Zoro comenzaban a deslizarse bajo la camiseta de tirantes de Robin, abriéndose paso a través de la piel de la cintura. Nami no daba crédito: pese a sus imaginaciones anteriores, le costaba imaginarse a Zoro, a quien después de tantos meses consideraba casi como un hermano mayor, en una situación así, menos todavía con aquella a quien parecía despreciar, y aún menos que fuera tan...espabilado, dentro de lo que cabía. No le resultaba tan extraño en el caso de la arqueóloga, con quien ya había tenido un par de conversaciones abordando el tema, y después de 20 años rodeada por piratas, asesinos y gente de la peor calaña, el saber aprovechar las ventajas que le podían reportar su condición de mujer y su atractivo era una herramienta más que útil para lograr sus objetivos o, en determinados casos, incluso sobrevivir.

Sin quitar ojo, la navegante proseguía con sus tareas de "investigación", hasta que de pronto sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Entre sorprendida y molesta por la interrupción, giró la cabeza, pero no vio a nadie. Trató sin éxito de buscar al bromista en la semioscuridad de la cabina, y éste volvió a repetir trastada. Al darse la vuelta por segunda vez, y por segunda vez no encontrar al culpable, la joven de cabellos cobrizos, lejos de asustarse, tuvo una corazonada. Ignorando una tercera palmada, se asomó otra vez a la ventana y comprobó que, tal y como había sospechado, ni el (la, en realidad) bromista se encontraba en el puesto del vigía, en realidad, ni en el fondo su operación de espionaje había sido tan discreta. Tanto Zoro como Robin habían desaparecido de la proa, y apenas pudo vislumbrarles alejándose. Lo último que pudo distinguir fue al espadachín entrando en el camarote de aquélla después de pararse y echar un último vistazo a lo largo del barco, como si tratara de cerciorarse de que nadie le seguía, y a la arqueóloga cerrando la puerta tras ella, dirigiendo una significativa mirada al palo mayor.

Con la cubierta desierta otra vez, Nami se dirigió a la mesita sobre la que reposaban los libros y el plato de pastas, llenó una nueva taza de café, que bebió de un trago, y trató de recuperar la calma. Sentía su rostro acalorado, en parte por haber sido sorprendida por Robin, y en parte por la situación en sí misma: el descubrimiento de los dos compañeros de viaje más inesperados en actitud más que íntima, la sensación de haber estado asistiendo a algo secreto, como si se tratara de un arcano ritual místico de acceso vetado al común de los mortales,... Por segunda vez, aunque casi bromeando consigo misma en esta ocasión, lamentó el haber rehusado la proposición de compañía de Sanji.

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer a continuación, presa todavía de la sorpresa y la excitación, volvió su mirada a la mar. Una débil luz, probablemente procedente de uno de los pocos barcos civiles que se atrevían a navegar por Grand Line sin temor a piratas, monstruos marinos o cualquier otro peligro, se desplazaba en sentido opuesto al del Thousand Sunny. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en el horizonte, mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido, y de repente concibió la manera perfecta de rentabilizar la noche.

Reparando en el comportamiento suspicaz de Zoro desde que había despertado, imaginó los posibles motivos que lo movían a ello: al menos él, parecía muy interesado en mantener aquel - ¿aquellos?- encuentro oculto al resto de la tripulación. Escogiéndolo a él como blanco perfecto de sus maquinaciones (dudaba de que fueran a funcionar con Robin), Nami añadió para sí, en voz baja y con una expresión de complacencia en su rostro:

- No es un chantaje...más bien, un intercambio: le guardo el secreto, y a cambio recibo una pequeña compensación.

Intercalando el tramado de sus planes en busca del método ideal para abordar al desafortunado espadachín al día siguiente, con esporádicas y breves sesiones de lectura y aún más escasos escrutinios del estado del mar que los rodeaba, transcurrieron unas horas más. De un lado del cielo, una franja de un matiz entre azul claro y levemente anaranjado que se ensanchaba progresivamente le ganaba terreno a la noche, extinguiendo las estrellas a su paso. Comenzaba a amanecer, y aunque la llegada del día no aportaba nuevas nubes a un firmamento adornado con contadas nubes por él diseminadas, sí traía consigo leves diferencias en la presión atmosférica, inapreciables para casi cualquiera excepto para, precisamente, Nami: llovería a lo largo de la tarde.

Su misión, por su parte, estaba casi a punto de finalizar y por fin podría echarse a dormir unas horas. Se sentía cansada, aunque no podía quejarse: sin rastro de la Marina u otros piratas, los únicos incidentes a destacar habían sido protagonizados por sus propios camaradas, y no tenían nada de particular con respecto a la "rutina" diaria. Con la excepción, claro, del descubrimiento de la auténtica relación de Zoro y Robin, del que esperaba obtener provecho.

Bostezando, la joven oteó la cubierta, todavía vacía. O no: el espadachín, como si no hubiera abandonado el sitio en toda la noche, dormitaba felizmente.

_"Habrá quedado hasta cansado...", _rió Nami al verlo. Contempló el horizonte una última vez, y no encontrando nada reseñable, decidió dar por terminada su tarea: hasta que el resto fueran despertando, podía dejar al durmiente a cargo.

Descendió por fin, pues, y una vez sus pies tocaron el césped, se aproximó hacia su recién designado sucesor en la vigilancia.

- Eh, Zoro... – Lo sacudió por el hombro, tratando de despertarlo.- Ya es de día, me voy a dormir...te quedas pendiente del barco, ‍¿vale?.

Un gruñido ininteligible brotó por toda respuesta, lo que fue interpretado por Nami como señal de asentimiento. Cuando se disponía a reemprender su camino, notó una pequeña marca, como un cardenal, en el cuello del joven.

- Lo pasaste bien anoche,‍ ¿eh? - comentó, más como una pregunta retórica que esperando una respuesta, dada la fase de hibernación que estaba atravesando Zoro. Éste, sin embargo, contestó -es un decir-, farfullando:

- Ehfmmsseehmmfzzzz...

Sumando una nueva prueba en la lista que había recopilado mentalmente, y que pensaba espetarle en cuanto descansara un poco, la navegante se alejó en pos del tan ansiado descanso, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios: la noche había sido más –mucho más – productiva de lo que hubiera podido predecir.

**_Fin._**

* * *

Nota: Efectivamente, me temo que soy un poco monotemática en cuanto a parejas, al menos por el momento. No he señalado que se trataba de un ZxR en el resumen porque podría distraer del hilo más o menos principal del fic– y de paso, si a alguien le ha sorprendido para bien, mejor que mejor. Lo siento si ha sido el caso contrario ;) 


End file.
